De Rode Ridder Wiki:Regels
Hier staan de regels van De Rode Ridder Wiki. Regels Algemene regels # Alle artikelen die met De Rode Ridder te maken hebben, krijgen een artikel. Alle artikelen die gerelateerd zijn tot De Rode Ridder, krijgen het template, Template:Noncanon. # Pagina's zoals Johan van Horst worden beschermd, sinds het grote artikelen zijn. Mocht men hier in discussie over willen gaan, dan moet men naar een administrator gaan. # Op pagina's komen geen meningen zoals: Dat is de beste strip of Yorimoto komt in de beste strips voor (www.roderidder.net), net als bij Roderidder.net. # Mensen mogen hun mening geven, maar wel op een neutrale manier. Wordt dit niet nageleefd, dan kan men wellicht worden geblokeerd. # Shippings, zoals Johan en Demoniah worden niet gemaakt, daarvoor komen in de plaats, artikelen over hun relatie gedurende de stripreeks. Zie ook: Johan-Demoniah relatie. # Wetenswaardigheden worden er alleen gezet als hier bewijs voor is. Geen leugens worden neergezet. Hoe dan ook, dingen die mogelijk of waarschijnlijk kunnen er wel bijgezet worden of dingen die hadden kunnen gebeuren, maar wat niet het geval is, kunnen bij de wetenswaardigheden. # Deze site gaat over alles wat met de Rode Ridder te maken heeft. We maken geen misbruik van de site door er expres verkeerde dingen op te zetten. # We doen niet aan petities, maar we doen wel aan blogs. In blogs kun je ook je mening zetten. # Geen top 10 lijstjes of polls komen hier. We zijn een informatie site, geen lijstjes site. Lijstjes komen er alleen te staan wanneer deze echt nodig zijn. Bijvoorbeeld van wie in de meeste strips of boeken verschijnt. # We spreken Nederlands, geen Belgisch of Waals. Dit is een Nederlandse site. Wie dat niet doet, wordt verbannen. Belgisch en Waals kunnen wel, maar het is een uiterst Nederlandse site. Dit is aangezien de meeste gebruikers de volledige Nederlandse taal begrijpen. Deze regel heeft niet met discriminatie van land of cultuur te maken. # De categorie Omgebracht door Johan van Horst geld alleen voor mensen, niet monsters. Daarvoor is de categorie Monsters omgebracht door Johan van Horst. # Achter de schermen krijgt een eigen sectie. Alles wat te maken heeft met een personage (bijvoorbeeld Kerwyn) krijgt een sectie achter de schermen, om zo een beter beeld te geven wanneer iets bedacht was. Zoals Kerwyn's dochter Azizah en Merlijn, Kerwyn's broer, die al bedacht was voor dat zelfs Kerwyn bestond in de strpireeks. # We gebruiken alle woorden volgens het Van Dale Groot woordenboek van de Nederlandse taal. Woorden zoals als zuster en broeder worden direct veranderd in broer en zus. # Foto's die belangrijk zijn, kunnen in de infobox neergezet worden. Er kunnen zeker 2 plaatjes in een infobox gezet worden. # Deze site gaat over alles wat met De Rode Ridder te maken heeft. Alles wat je wilt weten, kan hier bijna allemaal gevonden worden. Verhalen uit de strip mogen hier niet gezet worden in verband met de privacy en copyright rechten. # Deze site is niet bedoeld om te concurreren met Roderidder.net. Als men hier enigzins van denkt, dan is dat niet het geval. # Als een artikel meer dan 3 covers heeft krijgt het een eigen pagina. # De link waar de naam van een personage vandaan komt, wordt gelinkt in the "summary". Dit wordt niet gedaan in het artikel zelf. # Bij de albums komt een sectie genaamd "meesterbrein". De sectie toont alleen het meesterbrein en niet de werkers van hem of haar. # Alle slachtoffers van Johan waarbij meer dan 5 plaatjes zijn, krijgen geen pagina. Zo is er geen overzicht en worden pagina's voor niets gemaakt. # Complete verhalen in details wordt er niet opgezet. In plaats daarvan worden korte alinea's gebruikt zodat het "volledige verhaal" in het kort staat en niet in elk detail. Deze details komen op de persoon pagina's of voorwerpen, dieren of monsters. Het lezen hierbij is op eigen risico en ligt niet aan De Rode Ridder Wiki. # Naaktfoto's en naakttekeningen mogen niet op de site komen. Dit is in regel met Wikia. Hierdoor zijn meerdere pagina's beschermd, zodat deze niet gevuld worden met plaatjes van borsten uit De Rode Ridder stripreeks. ##Hoe dan ook, links naar de respectieve tekeningen mogen wel. Deze link moet in de Verwijzingen en notities sectie staan. # Bij overledenen zoals Tatiana en Dixit's zus worden niet volledige plaatjes gebruikt bij hun dood, aangezien hun borsten te zien zijn. Hierdoor is hun alleen hoofd te zien. 2013 #Johans naam mag van strip 1: Het Gebroken Zwaard tot De Zoon van de Draak alleen maar de naam "Johan" bij de verschijningen hebben. Vanaf De Heren van Rode mag de volledige naam in elke artikel gebruikt. Hoe dan ook, de naam mag wel Johan van Horst|Johan gebruikt woren, zodat er geen redirect meer is en mag bij de weetjes ook worden gezet. #Bahaals naam Niemand heeft dezelfde regels als bij Johans naam. #Alle pagina's moeten dan ook semi-protected blijven, vanaf strip 1 tot 130 bij Johan en vanaf strip 175 tot 187 voor Niemand/Bahaal. 2014 #Als een naam van een strip genoemd, krijgt de gehele strip een pagina, een pagina van de stripreeks, locaties en nog meer. Deze pagina's moeten compleet zijn net als andere strip pagina's. Hoe dan ook, dit geld alleen voor strips (en stripreeksen) die te maken hebben met De Rode Ridder. Eppo 75 jaar Martin Lodewijk wordt bijvoorbeeld helemaal uitgebreid en helemaal compleet gemaakt. 2017 #Pagina's over personages, dieren, monsters, locaties of voorwerpen worden direct neergezet bij de respectieve strips of boeken. Mocht men dit vergeten zijn (dus niet met opzet), en iemand anders merkt dit op, dan mogen de bovengenoemde dingen direct in het artikel gezet worden. Hierover wordt ook niet gedebatteerd. We zijn immers allemaal maar mensen. #Canon artikelen gaan hoger dan niet-canon artikelen. Mocht het artikel ze allebei bevatten, zoals het Brabants Stripspektakel 2017 dan gaat canon altijd hoger dan niet-canon. Personen David Steenhuyse Informatie over Stripspeciaalzaak.be rond De Rode Ridder mag overgenomen worden, maar niet letterlijk tot in elk woord. Hierbij worden alleen links naar pagina's gebruikt op de Wiki zelf. Geen hoofdstukken worden compleet overgenomen of volledige informatie. Steekwoorden worden gebruikt om links aan te geven naar pagina's op een pagina die te maken heeft met Stripspeciaalzaak.be. Zie ook: De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Peter van Gucht als voorbeeld. Fabio Bono Foto's mogen overgenomen worden van Fabio Bono's foto's op Facebook. Hoe dan ook, foto's met borsten worden niet of nauwelijks op de Wiki gezet i.v.m. de Fandom regels. Patrick Cornelis en Shirow Di Rosso Voor foto's wordt toestemming gevraagd aan beide Patrick Cornelis en Shirow Di Rosso of ze het goed vinden al staat het op de Wiki. Karin Ceulemans (Jakari) Foto's onder de term Jakari moeten eerst gevraagd worden of het mag, daarna een fairuse template voor de foto's en een link naar de website van Jakari Productions. Martin Hofman Alle Rode Ridder informatie die te maken heeft met Martin Hofman mag volledig worden overgenomen (met uitzondering De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman die van Stripspeciaalzaak.be komt). Jimmy Verbeek (Jiver) Foto's onder de term Jimmy Verbeek moeten eerst gevraagd worden of het mag, daarna een fairuse template voor de foto's en een link naar de website van Jiver. Gert Fransen Informatie van Gert Fransen over De Rode Ridder mag volledig worden overgenomen. Speculatie # Speculatie wordt hier niet neergezet, alleen als een naam bijvoorbeeld uit een bepaald land komt en het land van het personage niet bevestigt is zoals bijvoorbeeld: Brandus en Morduk Slindar. Daaronder wordt "waarschijnlijk" gezet zodat er niet gespeculeerd wordt en het in de infobox staat. Dit wordt bij wetenswaardigheden gezet. Category:De Rode Ridder Wiki regels